The present invention generally relates to a door check and, more particularly, to a door check for holding a door of a motor vehicle in an open or partially open position.
Door check mechanisms are typically provided in a motor vehicle, such as an automobile, to control movement of the vehicle doors in open positions by providing resistance against movement when the doors are predetermined open positions. The door check mechanism can be integral with a door hinge assembly or independent of the door hinge assembly. Door check mechanisms typically have a pair of rolling elements, such as rollers or ball bearings, engaging opposite sides of a check arm. Spring members are provided to bias the rolling elements into engagement with the check arm. The rolling elements are free to rotate and therefore have rolling contact with the check arm as there is relative movement between the check arm and the rolling elements when the door is opened and closed. The check arm is typically provided with detents to receive the rolling elements when the vehicle door is in a closed, fully open, and/or desired intermediate position. With the balls biased into the detents, the vehicle door is held in the position. To move the vehicle door out of the position, adequate force must be applied to the vehicle door to overcome the spring bias and move the rolling elements out of the detents.
While such door check mechanisms may adequately hold vehicle doors in position, they have significant problems. For example, the rolling elements of the check mechanisms need lubrication such as grease. Additionally, the check mechanisms often develop noises such as squeaks which are very loud, particularly if adequate lubrication is provided. Moreover, the check mechanism cannot be painted after assembly because of the lubricant. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved door check mechanism which does not require lubricant, which has reduced noise, and/or can be painted as an assembly.
The present invention provides a door check mechanism for a motor vehicle which overcomes at least some of the above-noted problems of the related art. According to the present invention, a check mechanism for a frame and a closure movable relative to the frame comprises, in combination a housing securable to either the frame or the closure and a check arm securable to the other one of the frame and the closure. The check arm extends into an opening of the housing. At least one guide is within the housing and engages the check arm. At least one spring member biases the guide toward the check arm. The guide and the check arm are adapted to resist movement of the closure relative to the frame when the guide engages predetermined locations of the check arm and are adapted to provide sliding contact therebetween upon movement of the closure relative to the frame.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a check assembly comprises, in combination, a housing securable to either the frame or the closure and a check arm securable to the other one of the frame and the closure. The check arm extends into the housing though an opening in the housing. At least one guide is within the housing and engages the check arm. The guide is held against rotation relative to the housing during movement of the closure relative to the frame. At least one spring member biases the guide toward the check arm. The guide and the check arm are adapted to resist movement of the closure relative to the frame when the guide engages predetermined locations of the check arm.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, a check assembly comprises, in combination, a housing securable to either the frame or the closure and a check arm securable to the other one of the frame and the closure. The check arm extends into the housing through an opening in the housing. A pair of opposed guides are located within the housing and engage opposite sides of the check arm. Each guide has a generally V-shaped portion, in cross-section, engaging the check arm to generally form a line contact between the guide and the check arm. Spring members bias the guides toward each other and the check arm. The guide and the check arm are adapted to resist movement of the closure relative to the frame when the guide engages predetermined locations of the check arm.
From the foregoing disclosure and the following more detailed description of various preferred embodiments it will be apparent to those skilled in the art that the present invention provides a significant advance in the technology and art of check mechanisms. Particularly significant in this regard is the potential the invention affords for providing a high quality, reliable, light weight, low cost assembly. Additional features and advantages of various preferred embodiments will be better understood in view of the detailed description provided below.